


The Anthro Party

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair has problems at the annual anthropology holiday party.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Drabble Day - due 13 Dec - punch or punchbowl or mulled wine prompt





	The Anthro Party

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Secret Santa prompt - punch/punchbowl.
> 
> This can be considered pre-slash.

Blair Sandburg came out of the bathroom still running a towel through his long curly hair. In the kitchen, Jim stopped making a sandwich and turned to watch him squeeze out excess water. “So, Chief, are you ready to tell me how you ended up with a punchbowl over your head?”

Blair gave him a disgusted look before tossing the towel over his shoulder. “Can you make me a sandwich?” he indicated the cold cuts out on the counter. “I’ll get dressed and then give you the details.”

Jim simply nodded as Blair headed to his room. A few minutes later, dressed in sweats, Blair grabbed the sandwich Jim had made him and a bottle of water before joining Jim at the table.

“Okay, so what’s the story?” Jim asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide a smirk.

Blair glared at Jim and then gave an exasperated sigh. “I was at the anthro holiday party.”

Jim nodded. He had seen Blair head out wearing his best jeans and a dark blue shirt.

“I went with Sarah.”

“The blonde with the green eyes?” Jim asked.

“No, that’s Nancy, Sarah’s blonde but with brown eyes.”

Jim nodded waving Blair on. Jim had long ago given up on keeping track of Blair’s dating.

“Anyway, I got to the holiday party, Sarah on my arm and there was Nancy. Nancy is from the art department. I didn’t expect to see her at an anthro party.”

“Did someone else invite her?” Jim asked

“Yeah, her cousin, Sarah. I didn’t know they were cousins.”

“You were dating two cousins at the same time?”

Blair shrugged. “As near as I can figure, Sarah found out I was also dating Nancy and invited Nancy.”

“I get it, Nancy was angry and put the bowl of punch over your head,” Jim deduced.

“Not exactly,” Blair admitted…

_Blair and Sarah waked into the student union’s small dining hall. The room was adorned with every imaginable holiday décor representing multiple cultures. There was a menorah, a Christmas tree, a table that displayed the core symbols of Kwanzaa, a fake fireplace with a picture of a burning Yule log, mistletoe and at least another ten items representing other cultures. With a smile, Blair glanced around and turned to Sarah. “You know, next year the anthro department should have some kind of contest identifying all the various symbols embraced at this time of year.”_

_Sarah didn’t answer. She was looking around the room and stopped when she saw a girl in a dark blue velvet dress standing by the buffet._

_Turning, Sarah glanced at Blair. “I want to say ‘Hi’ to someone I know,” she declared and keeping a tight hand on Blair’s arm started for the buffet table._

_“Okaaayy,” Blair shrugged as he was pulled along. And then they were by the food and punchbowl._

_“Hi cousin,” Sarah called out cheerfully. “No date with you?” The girl in the blue velvet dressed turned. It was Nancy._

_“My boyfriend,” she stopped seeing Sarah clutch Blair’s arm, “couldn’t make it.”_

_“What a shame,” Sarah answered. Her voice was supposed to sound sympathetic but it almost sounded rehearsed to Blair._

_Nancy narrowed her eyes and a frown marred her pretty face. “I guess Blair must have felt sorry for you and so decided to bring you to the party,” Nancy answered. “I mean, he knows, I can find a date.”_

_“I think it more likely he wanted someone more fun to be with.”_

_“What!” Nancy shouted and heads around the room turned to watch the spectacle._

_“Hey,” Blair cut in. “Let’s calm down.” Blair looked around noticing quite a few people looking at them. “Maybe, we can work this out in a less public place.”_

_“Why?” Sarah answered loudly. “Are you trying to hide the fact that you were dating both of us?”_

_“I don’t think this is-“_

_“Are you saying you couldn’t choose between us?” Sarah cut in as Nancy turned to watch Blair._

_“Hey, I think you’re both great.”_

_“But you chose me,” Sarah piped in. “So, you must like me better.”_

_“I…” Blair paused not sure how to answer._

_“Is that right, Blair?” Nancy asked._

_Blair cleared his throat. “No man should have to choose between two such beautiful and intelligent women.”_

_“Two, you want to date the two of us!” Nancy practically snarled. “I don’t think so, Blair Sandburg.”_

_“She’s right,” Susan answered and, with an almost gleeful smile, reached over and grabbed the punchbowl dumping the contents over Blair’s head. “Why don’t you cool off!”_

_In shock Blair stood looking at the cousins as creamsicle liquid and cut up pieces of orange dripped down his hair. Looking over at Blair and seeming satisfied with the mess he had become, the cousins turned and walked away, arm in arm…._

Blair sighed and glanced over at Jim.

“Chief,” Jim commiserated. “I think they set you up. This sounds very planned to me. They must have known you were dating both of them and decided to teach you a lesson.”

Blair nodded his agreement. “I never told either of them I would be exclusive. And I didn’t know they were related.”

“I get that but try not to date relatives, Casanova. You might be better off with one date at a time. And maybe create a questionnaire,” Jim added with a laugh.

“Yeah,” Blair agreed, dismally. “I’ll be hearing about the punchbowl incident from TAs for the rest of the term.”

“It could be worse,” Jim answered. “At least the term is almost over.”

“I guess,” Blair looked up and after a moment he let go of the anger and smiled. “Next time I think I’ll bring you as my date.”

Jim raised an eyebrow. “Is that an invitation?”

Blair glanced at Jim and saw the smile and the humor lines around his eyes. “Yeah, I guess it is.”


End file.
